


(podfic) the way i see you under strings of light

by yeswayappianway



Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, accidental date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of: the way i see you under strings of light, by CallMeBombshellSummary from original fic:Tim keeps catching glimpses of Jason everywhere; paying for popcorn, in line for the bumper cars, talking to the attendant at the beanbag toss. It’s like they’re circling each other, and it seems like every time Tim turns, Jason’s there on the periphery. He doesn’t seem to have seen Tim yet, always with his back turned or people between them or, once, Tim up on the ferris wheel with Kon on one side and Steph on the other, looking down and picking Jason out of the crowd by the way he moved.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728301
Kudos: 21





	(podfic) the way i see you under strings of light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the way i see you under strings of light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945138) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> many many thanks to CallMeBombshell for giving permission to podfic, and for writing this amazing series in the first place
> 
> music used is Horses by Brian Fallon

the way i see you under strings of light _(with music)_ \- 39:46 - 27.83 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8v0ak94jt23l0u2/the%20way%20i%20see%20you%20under%20strings%20of%20light%20MUSIC.mp3)

> (no swears or outtakes compilation for this one)

the way i see you under strings of light _(without music)_ \- 38:46 - 27.15 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4ratez20d0dwe4u/the%20way%20i%20see%20you%20under%20strings%20of%20light.mp3)

> (no swears or outtakes compilation for this one)

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around podfic, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears! (please note: i am not looking for suggestions regarding my choices or my interpretations, purely the technical side of things.)


End file.
